Quad Tank
Not to be confused with the Twin Flank, which grammatically fits the description of the Quad Tank; or the Octo Tank, the upgraded form of the Quad Tank. The is an upgrade from the Twin or the Flank Guard, and previously the Triple Shot, at level 45. It can be upgraded further to the Octo Tank or Auto 5. Design The Quad Tank has a circular base surrounded by four Barrels in a plus shape, designed with no recoil to be a stationary turret. However, if it did have recoil, it would be canceled out because of the position of its Barrels, like the Flank Guard or Twin Flank. Technical Since it has two pairs of opposite Barrels, the Quad Tank does not have any recoil. Individual Bullets fired from this tank deal three fourths of the Tank’s damage, but they shoot in four directions. Strategy *Strong Against: Multiple Low-Level enemies. *Weak Against: Focused fire, high rate of fire tanks, and Body Damage tanks. As the Quad Tank *Quad Tanks are decent at dealing with crowds of Polygons and great at dealing with many lower-Leveled tanks. As a result, farming and multi-kills have never been simpler. As you have four Barrels, you can get two or more into range of your Barrels and spam Bullets. *Beware of fast rammers as they can bump into your weak points and quickly kill you. To counter, it is best to have high Reload, Bullet Speed, Penetration, and Damage and block your weak spots. *It may be better to stay as a Twin until you are able to upgrade to an Octo Tank or an Auto 5 just like with the Triple Shot due to this tank’s numerous soft spots. *Like the Octo Tank, you can spin to defend yourself and block weak points. This is helpful against ramming builds, like the Booster, Tri-Angle, Destroyer, and Fighter. *This tank is weak against most tanks with focused fire, such as the Twin and Triple Shot, not to mention the Sniper. It has many weak points compared with other classes of its tier, so do your best to protect yourself, as you have four weak points where players can damage you from. Against the Quad Tank *The Sniper tree (excluding the Trapper branch) are hard counters to the Quad Tank. They can easily pick it off due to the slow speed the Quad Tank has and its four gaps between its Barrels. This allows for an easy kill in all diagonal directions. **Body Damage builds can also take advantage of the large gaps by ramming into them. Try to leave your movement unpredictable by moving left and right to try and take minimal damage. History *It is used to be a Level 45 tank when there were still Level 60 tanks in the game. *It is one of the first tanks in Diep.io. *Contrary to popular belief, the Quad Tank’s bullets are slightly stronger than the Twin’s. es: ru: zh:Quad Tank fr: pl: tr: ko:쿼드 탱크 pt-br: Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Language Cleanup